Truth Behind Lies
by hobbit1400
Summary: There is a new girl in Dogtown. But there is something odd about her. Her presence is changing Dogtown. Will it save them all or just kill them? Something is very strange about Skip's Niece.
1. A Death in the Family

**Summary:** There is a new girl in Dogtown… There is something strange about her. The presence of this girl may change the Zboys forever. Or it may just kill them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Zboys or anything from the movie. I own the other crap…

**Truth Behind Lies**

Prologue: A Death in the Family

"Wear these shirts with pride," Skip said. Then the phone rang, "Damn it! Not now!"

Skip stormed over to the phone. He picked up, "Try again later asshole!" He slammed the phone down. He came back to the Zboys, "We got you guys some gifts. I don't know why…"

The boys and Peggy grabbed the boards and ran out into the street.

A few hours later…

Skip and co. were sitting around the shop drinking some beer when the phone rang again. Skip slammed his beer down and answered the phone, "What? What do you want?" Suddenly the look on Skip's face changed. He took his glasses off and leaned against the wall. None of Skip's buddies had ever seen this look on Skip's face… Sorrow.

"How did it happen?" he asked quietly. He swallowed, "Yeah, I'll be there," He hung up the phone silently.

"What's wrong Skipper?" Stanzak asked.

"It's Beth," Skip said. He sat down at the counter and put his head in his hands.

"Bethie? Your little sister. Is she alright?" asked Gino. For the first time in a long time he looked worried.

"She's dead," A deep silence filled the room. For the first time in years not a sound could be heard in the Zepher Surf Shop.

"What happened?"

"They were murdered. Her exact words were butchered,"

"What about Steve?"

"Dead too,"

"And the girls?"

"Lisa was killed too. But Jez was at the High School when it happened. She's the only one left…"

"The only what left?"

"The only person left in my family. The funeral is in 3 days. I'm gonna be gone for 5. Stanzak, you're in charge till I get back," Then Skip got up and left the store.


	2. Jez

Disclaimer: If I owned all of this why would I be writing on FANFICTION!

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 1: Jez

Skip had only been to Pittsburgh 5 times. Once had been to attend Beth and Steve's wedding. The second had been when Jez was born. Third was when Lisa was born. Fourth was the Superbowl. Beth had gotten tickets and had tried to get them to spend time together as a family. The fifth was Beth's funeral.

As the plain circled the city Skip wondered why Beth would move from California to this dump. It was dirty and cramped… well… at least Dogtown was sunnier. Skip wasn't expecting a welcoming party as he got off the plane. He had never been popular with Steve's side of the family.

But as he got off the plain carrying his single bag he was surprised to find someone waiting for him. Jez stood silently in the middle of the hallway. She had changed since he had last seen her. Her blond hair was falling in front of her sky blue eyes. She was a tiny thing. She hadn't grown much since he last saw her. It was hard to believe she was already 16.

Skip walked up to her silently. They just looked at each other silently. Skip could see the sorrow and hurt in her eyes. Suddenly, she seemed much older than 16.

"Long time no see," he said softly. A small smile touched her lips.

"Mom used to say that the only thing that would pull you away from that ocean would be her funeral… looks like she was right," A single tear fell down her cheek. Then the two embraced and let their tears fall.

**Author: Short but sweet… I promise the next one will be longer… ish. **


	3. Legal Gaurdian

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 2: Legal Guardian

The ceremony was over. The sky was cloudy as if mourning Beth's death as well. People in black walked solemnly to their cars. I did what I could to try and act like Bethie's responsible older brother as I said goodbye to everyone. Finally, a man with a briefcase came up to me.

"Mr. Englam?" he said formally.

"Yes, that would be me," I said. I was trying very hard to not act like the jackass I was. My sister deserved at least that.

"I am your sister's lawyer. I need to speak with you about her will," he said curtly.

"Alright, when and where?" I just wanted to get out of here.

The man sighed, "Well, because of your limited family we can do it right now," The man turned and led Skip to his car. He stopped and set his cast on the hood of the car. He popped it open and pulled out the will. As he read through it I noticed that he was skimming as if to get to the most important part. Aren't most lawyers very precise? I didn't have time to wonder because he started.

"Your sister and her husband left the house to Steve's cousin who is about to start college. They left their life's saving's to Jez, naturally. Friends and family may go through their belongings and take what they wish, friends and family are listed. Everything not take will be given to the town's auction house. Profits will be put in the savings account for Jez. Ah, here it is. Custody and care of the Smith's remaining daughter falls on Skip Englam, brother of Beth Smith,"

"Wait a second. Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. It says right here," The lawyer showed him the will.

"But why the hell would she choose me? I can barely take care of myself. Why would she leave Jez to me?" I was too shocked to swear. What was left of the family thought that Steve's mother would get Jez, me included.

"She left you a letter explaining her choice. Now if you could sign here…" The lawyer handed me a white envelope and pointed to where I needed to sign. As if through a haze I signed my name and the man left.

I looked around the graveyard. I noticed Jez was standing alone by her parents graves. Walked over and stood beside her. We stood silently together for a long time. Finally, Jez spoke.

"I was the one that found them. I came in through the back door. I wasn't supposed to be out. My Dad has always been over protective. As I walked in I was worried that he was gonna get mad at me. At first I thought that Dad had spilled spaghetti sauce all over the kitchen floor. Then I noticed… it was the wrong color. Too dark. Then I saw my Dad. Well, what they told me was my Dad. He was scattered around the kitchen, a hand here, an organ there. I ran through the kitchen and into the Living room. My mom and Lisa were scattered everywhere. I dialed 911. They got there in 5 minutes. But it felt like hours. I didn't barf until they were questioning me outside and I saw them carrying them out in buckets. The reporters got it on tape. Later I asked a reporter not to show that footage. I didn't want to be remembered as the girl who barfed on tv. Later I felt bad about it. I mean my parents just died and I was worried about being seen barfing on tv,"

I didn't know what to say. I think I settled on, "I think they'd understand. No one wants to be seen barfing on tv,"

She smiled a little. Well, at least I don' completely suck at this, "Who am I living with?"

"Me," She stood their quietly for a while.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to California…"

۞

I walked silently as Uncle Skip lead me to his car. They're gone. They are really gone. And it's all my fault. They made me go see a physiatrist after they questioned me. She said that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't think that. But they don't know the whole story.

If I did tell them the whole story they would send me off to see the men in white coats. Because you see I'm not human. Yeah, I know. Sounds like something out of a B rated Sci-Fi movie. But it's true.

It happened when I was 12. I was walking through the woods behind my house and I got this headache. No a headache is an understatement. It was more like a migraine on steroids. Then I blacked out. I know isn't that lame. If I was turning into some weird creature couldn't I have at least been awake for it? Anyway…

I woke up the next day feeling fine. I didn't notice the weird things that happened around me until Logan 'kidnapped' me. Logan is an immortal elf warrior. Sounds very Lord of the Rings but is very true. He took me to his home and explained what had happened to me.

Apparently, I'm the next life if an ancient elf warrior princes who happened to be the most powerful witch ever. That was your first guess too wasn't it? To save time Logan cast a spell to make me remember everything I learned in my past life. Lazy bastard. So now I know how to sword fight, proper tale manners, archery, horseback riding, spells out the wazzue, potions galore, and almost anything considered a magical creature.

Isn't my life peachy.

I never told anyone. Like they would believe me. But this always made my life difficult. Because you see I have a problem. No matter what I do or don't do I always end up in the Underworld. Either it's a Overlord that needs killed or a bounty on my head. I always end up there.

Now look where it has gotten me. No friends and my family dead. Oh, and don't forget that I have to move across the country.

As I said before… isn't my life peachy.


	4. Rudeness

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 4: Rudeness

Living over the shop… how original and not tacky. I was ready to barf after I saw the place my uncle called 'home'. Looked life a pig lived here. Smelled like it too. Oh wait… my uncle is a pig, my bad. I did my best not to look too disgusted as he gave me the tour. Maybe I could get a teem of fairies to clean up the place. Then he showed me the kitchen… okay… scratch a teem of fairies, try an army.

As he gave me the tour he multitasked and cleaned as he walked through the 'house'. If you can call throwing beer bottles at the trashcan cleaning. He gave me halfhearted directions as he moved around the house. If he acts like this when he's sober god help me when he's drunk.

Finally, he showed me my room. It was probably a storage room at some point. But for some off reason it seemed clean. And when I say clean I mean it wasn't filled with beer bottles. It was empty. Except for the cracked mirror on the wall and the hangers in the closet. The doors on the closet looked broken, "Wow, cleaner…"

"Yeah, I used to keep crap in here but we ran into a tight spot. We needed to sell everything in this room and even the T.V. I had. Don't worry about the T.V. I got a new one,"

"Where am I supposed to sleep? The floor?" I tried to hide the rudeness of the comment but failed as you can see.

He seemed slightly taken aback. But brownie points for him, he recovered quickly, "I have an extra couch out back. My friends will be over in an hour to help me move the good couch in here and the extra couch into the living room,"

"Okay then," I set my bags down, all 2 of them, and walked into the kitchen. I pushed all the crap off the table and sat down. My uncle followed me. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He leaned against the counter and took a long swig.

I felt bad for him. He was obviously not used to supporting anyone besides himself. From what my mom told me he's gone through some hard time. But I bet I can beet him. I've definatly been through worse.

I finally broke our silence with a , gasp, not rude comment, "Where am I going to school?"

"I'm gonna call the public school and talk to them about letting you in,"

"Ok," Well, I though it wasn't rude or sarcastic. You might feel otherwise. But I needed to know these details, "How far away is it?"

"About 6 blocks. Not far. You'll probably end up walking to school," I did my best not to grown. Well, on the bright side… there was no bus to miss.

He seemed unwilling, or unsure, to continue the necessary conversation. So I did it for him, "Don't worry about money. I can support myself. If I am not here when you want me to be, deal with it. It took my mom a while to get used to but she finally did. I don't think you'll have an issue with that. Do not bring any women home without warning me first. If you do you will regret it. I will not look after your shop for you. It is your shop not mine and I know you wouldn't pay me if I did 'help out'. If I do not answer a question just remember this phrase, 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'. Learn it, love it. If you have any issues with any of these rules here is my reply: Deal with it!"

Then I got up and left. Did that sound too rude to you?

Oh well, I know it did. But I don' have time for games. The thing that killed my parents is still out there.

۞

That really didn't go the way I expected. Jez had been silent the whole plane ride. So to fill the silence I did my best to tell her what to expect. I told her about the surf, the Z-boys, the local bars, and other useful tidbits. I don't know how much she listened to or if she listened at all.

I had always thought that Beth raised her kids to be good kids and fallow the rules. Jez's outburst when we got to my house proved me wrong. I had been caught so off guard that I just stood there and stared at her. What else was I gonna do? I'm the adult be she was the one laying down the rules.

As she left I thought over what she told me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." What wouldn't I believe? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.


	5. Bloody Thoughts

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 5: Bloody Thoughts

After Jez left I headed downstairs to the shop. Sid was the only person there. He was sitting behind the register looking bored enough to die, "Wha' cha doing here man? Where are your pales?"

"Tony got in trouble with his dad so he had to go home, Stacy had work, and Jay's mom isn't feeling good so he stayed home to help her," explained Sid.

"Well, I would tell you to go hang out with Jez… but that's not gonna happen now," Then I threw a rag at Sid, "But that doesn't mean you can sit in my chair!"

Sid immediately jumped out of my seat, "What are you talking about? Whose Jez?"

"Didn't Gino and Stanzak tell you why I left?" I pulled out a smoke.

"Nope,"

"My, ah, sister and her husband just passed away and my insane sister left her daughter to me," I looked up to see Sid's shocked expression, "What?"

"So this girl is your niece?"

"Yes,"

"You've never mentioned…"

"Well, as you can guess I didn't fit in with the rest of the family,"

"How old is she?"

"About 16. Same age as you guys,"

"Why did she leave?"

"Do you really think I know? She just up and left. If she's not back by dark I'll call the police," Skip looked at Sid, "Come on man start sweeping. The shop's a shit hole,"

۞

As I walked through the streets of Dogtown I felt a little guilt. Maybe I should be nicer to my uncle. Then the memory of my parents deaths filled my mind. All thoughts of kindness and mercy left my mind. All that was left was a huge thirst for revenge.

Most girls my age were in extreme danger walking alone at night. But my mind was filled with thoughts of blood and payback. I wanted to kill the bastard who took my family from me. I wanted to watch as the lights left his eyes. I wanted his blood on my hands. Everyone left on the streets seemed to sense my bloodlust and stayed away. These people are not as dumb as they look.

You might be wondering how I knew where to start my search for the killer. It is quiet simple really. All underworld communities are the same. Start at the nearest Supernatural Bar.

The Bar in Dogtown went by the name of Dark Desires.

**PLEASE! Review!**


	6. Dark Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lords of Dogtown or any of the characters. I also don't own Lorne he's from Angel if you didn't already know that. Not to mention that I'm posting this on FANFICTION!**

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 6: Dark Desires

All of these damn places were the same dark, crowded, loud music, booze, and boobs. The only thing that made this place different from every other club is that you're more likely to get killed here. Loud music pounded and the humans danced. The hunters prowled around the edges and choose their prey. Vampires, demons, slayers, they were all here. I too was on the hunt, but for something different.

I walked up to the bar, "What can I get you pretty lady?" Asked the 20 something bartender.

"Strawberry Margarita," I replied with a flirty grin. He was cute. I could have a little fun couldn't I? No, should just hunt… but I love long hair. NO! Stay on task. The last thing you need is to get this guy involved.

I paid for my drink then made my way around the dance floor. On a good day I would have joined in, but today was not a good day. After I finished my drink I noticed a table in the back. This was no ordinary table. It was hidden from the rest of the room and was covered in shadows. Not to mention the guy sitting at the table was a Higher Demon.

How do I know this you ask? Well, he was green and had orange horns. Talk about tacky. He was talking with a man who looked like your average midlife crisis. The Demon waved him off and asked for another drink. It took me two whole seconds to decide how to handle this situation.

I charged to his table, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into the wall. Yeah, I know, real subtle. But, hey, I'm not in a good mood.

"Whoa! Sweet cakes! No need to get dramatic," He held his hands up in surrender.

"What piece of slime runs this shit hole?" I growled. Ok, I'm really not in a good mood.

"No one. This part of California is unclaimed," He was starting to get scared now. Wow, and I haven't even tried to strangle him yet.

"Why?"

He choked out a laugh, "Who would want to control this 'shit hole' when they could have L.A. the City of Angels," He did have a point. Only someone with my luck could end up here. He should have stopped there but the little shit kept going, "Unless of course you want it,"

"Why the hell would I want to control this place?"

"Well, considering the fact that you have me pinned to a wall and I haven't done anything to you. I don't even know you. Name's Lorne by the way. I didn't catch yours," Then I did something remarkable, I let the little worm go and sat down at his table. God help me, I liked this guy. He looked a little shocked. But he recovered quickly. He straightened his jacket and sat down opposite of myself.

I signaled to a waiter with scales and ordered another drink. What the hell, if I was lucky I might just get and ally, "You look like an upper class demon. Why hang out here?"

"Because, honey buns, I don't want trouble. I just hang out here and run my club," He seemed a bit rattled but went with the flow. Smart demon.

"Don't you want any slaves or to take over the world?" They most common demon wants.

"No, I've never been a fan of violence. I much rather prefer music," He pointed to a small stage nearby, "On Fridays and weekends that is out karaoke stage. When people sing I can see into their soul. Care to sing a few notes?"

"Not at the moment," But maybe later when I was in the mood to sing.

"Too bad. I have a feeling your soul would be quiet a treat," he said.

"You are right. I have a feeling you would enjoy my story. But first you must earn that privilege," The authority in my voice made me sound like my old English teacher. I shuddered mentally at the thought.

"Now how could I do that?" He asked curiously.

"Do you have connections in the Greater Underworld?"

"Yes," I could see in his dark orange eyes that he knew where this was going.

"If you help me get the demon I want you can read all of my soul if you like," I just wanted to kill the bastard who killed the only people that meant anything to me.

"What did he do?" The green guy was pushing it.

Once again I saw my family's remains. My gut clenched and I stood up quickly. I left without another word. I should give him more info but I'd hate to destroy a dramatic moment like this. So I took a gamble.

I remembered a song I had sung in 7th grade choir, The Road Not Taken. It was a melody put to Robert Frost's famous poem. As I left the bar I sung the song softly.

"And I shall tell you with a sigh,

Somewhere in time and ages hence,

Two roads diverged and I,

Took the one less traveled by.

And that has made the difference."

Then I left. I just… left.

۞

Lorne was about to take another drink when he heard it, a soft song. Even though she was almost out the door he heard it… and he understood…

**Hey guys! Please review. I know most of you just read this and move on but it would be nice if you would say something… **


	7. Zboys

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 7: Z-Boys

As I walked back towards the shop I sulked. Yeah, I know, I young think like be shouldn't be sulking. Oh, well, not my problem. Let me sulk in piece. The sun had set and darkness filled the streets. A few yellow lights tried to illuminate the street, but all they did was make the shadows longer. Shadows can be dangerous things. I should know. I've lived the past three years hidden in them. I know what hides inside them.

I slowly round the corner onto the Zepher shop street. I didn't want to meet my uncle's friends. I'd rather fuck a demon. But I didn't want to stay out here all night. I needed to stash my loot before someone found it. But I couldn't stash anything until their was something in my room. I gave my uncle 3 hours to move the couch and maybe some other furniture into my room. He could handle that couldn't he?

I walked slowly to the shop door. I pushed it open. As soon as I entered I wished myself anywhere but here. I'd even take hell over this, and I've been there, literally.

The Z-boys my uncle raved about and his closest friends were scattered about the shop. The look in their eyes was enough to scare any girl, or in my case annoy me greatly. They looked like dehydrated elephants who had just seen water. I was the water.

The Z-boys, being my age, were the first to move in.. A Mexican boy, who had to be Tony, and a shortish blond haired boy, who had to be Jay, were the first to get to me. They all spent the next hour trying to 'impress' me. I ignored them. Go kill a demon. That'll impress me. Hell, I'd be impressed if you didn't get killed.

Then the older men moved in. They tried to get me away from the 'immature little boys'. Hey loser, I'm half you age. Get a clue pervert.

Then I felt a large hand slide down to my butt…

۞

I was still in shock. She had to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen. The other boys must have thought the same because they moved in. Even Stacy flocked toward her. But Jay got to her first. When I saw that I knew I didn't have a chance. Girls loved Jay. But as Jay and the others tried to impress her I noticed something. She was not impressed. Instead she looked ready to punch Jay in the face or fall asleep. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't fawning over any of them. It was a miracle.

Then Gino and the other 'adults' pulled her away. At first I thought Skip had sent them to rescue her. Then it happened.

Suddenly, Gino was thrown back into a surfboard display. The room froze. Gino grunted and go up. His hands covered his nose.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Every one quickly moved out of Gino's way. She however looked unconcerned. Gino charged. He swung at her. She simply stepped aside and he ran into the door. The broken one. With a roar of rage he turned back to her and tried to back hand her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted. CRACK! Gino gave a cry of pain. He fell to the floor cradling his wrist. She stepped over him and walked out the back and up to Skip's apartment.

"Nice to meet you too Jez," I muttered under my breath.


	8. Winner Takes It All

**Truth Behind Lies**

Chapter 8: Winner Takes It All

The stairs from the shop to the apartment led to the kitchen. I was shocked to find that my uncle had 'cleaned' for me. Well… all the trash was gone. It still smelled funny. Like a drunk dog. No home should smell like that. I added 'get air fresheners' to my list of things to do. But before I can buy those I need money. I used the last of my money on a shot gun before my parents died. I didn't have time to get a new job before they were killed. That's another thing to make me hate that son of a bitch. Now he's really screwed.

My room is no longer empty. It now has a couch and a dresser. Bonus points for my uncle, I expected the room to still be empty. The couch is red. I inspect it for stains and crumbs. Amazingly, it passes. I poke my head into the living room to take a look at the other couch. It's tan and looks like something was living in there. If my uncle had made me sleep on that I would have killed him. And I'm not joking.

I go back to my room. I cautiously sit down on the couch. It seems safe so I lie down. It's big enough that I scan stretch out. But I'm a whole 5 foot 2 inches so that's not all that impressive. But I'm lacking a pillow. I should have known this would happen. I sit up and look at the dresser. It's got 6 drawers and just about reaches my boobs (a normal person's waist). It's brown and not that exciting.

I push it under the mirror without difficulty. I inspect the drawers. Nothing hidden away. The drawers are big enough that my two bags of clothes will fit into two drawers with room to spare. (I sold almost everything. I put all the money away in a 'just in case' account at the bank.) The weapons tucked away in the bags fill the two drawers. With everything put away I get up and leave. The clock in the living room says that it's 9 pm.

So I leave in search for a open department store. I've got $20 in my pocket. All that I have left from my last job.

۞

Everyone was crowded around Skip asking questions about Jez. I hang back a little. "Shut up!" yells Skip. Everyone stops. "If you haven't guessed that was my niece,"

"What's that bitch's problem?" asks Red Dog boldly.

"Well, she's kinda in a bad mood because her parents died last week," True silence fills the room, "For some crazy reason my sister gave the custody of Jez to me. I was gonna tell you 'If you hurt her I'll kill you'. Now I'm gonna say if you piss her off you'll end up like Chino."

Jay, Tony, and Stacy separate and head towards me. "Wasn't she hot?!"

"Hell yeah," replied Jay with a lustful grin.

"She'll be a hard one to get hold of," I add.

Tony snickers, "Yeah, but there's no way she can resist the old Alva charm,"

"Dude, I don't think she does Mexicans," I say. Tony lunges at me and pushes me into the counter. The register pings and pops open.

"Watch it maggots!" Yells Skip. The four of us run out of the shop before he can hurt us.

We slow down near Stacy's house. Jay and Tony are still arguing over who would get Jez first. Stacy and me hang back. "Hard to believe that Jez is Skip's niece,"

I'm a little surprised. Stacy's got a girl. "Yeah, it is,"

Suddenly, Jay and Tony stop. I nearly run into Tony. "There's only one way to solve this…"

"Winner takes all…"

"Oh, God save Jez," I mutter under my breath.


End file.
